Ride on Back
by Jaluna Rolik
Summary: A songfic featuring Rideback by Mell. Just a basic look into Rin's head during her first official race. Rin's POV.


**Ride on Back**

((A/N: This is my first attempt at a RideBack fanfiction, so I decided to make a oneshot songfic for it. This is also for a contest on another site. But...I'm hoping to do my best in general. Song – RideBack by Mell. (RideBack themesong). Apologies for any mistransliterated lyrics ))

_Squeez'n step on it hard  
>Try to feel my heart beat<br>High, as high as you can  
>All your blood will turn to fountain water<em>

**It was time for my first race, and I could feel the adrenaline pushing me to my limits. My blood raced so quickly, I felt like I couldn't keep up- my anxiety was at its peak. It was a fluke that I had managed to ride Fuego well that day- and yet somehow, I couldn't stop myself. The rideback...It was amazing. And I wanted to ride it even more.**__

_We're surrounded by plot in this universe  
>Wash away the stain of blood with tears<br>We cannot look, or they will spell on you  
>Wind of fuego will lead us through<br>_

**I gave a glance to Fuego. In one of my depressed states, the rideback had really gotten me out of my rut. I was even able to do ballet in some way while riding! My life felt like it had a new meaning. Fuego was leading me to a new purpose. Even though I fell into the water that time during our first encounter with Tamayo's riding, it felt like I could do anything. And Fuego was teaching me how, washing away the pain of the past.**

_I found the light, was real, I am united  
>I found guide-in line in the raging world<br>There you see, in the sky, even in this insane world  
>Ride on Back<br>All we need is your sympathy  
>We make history of our own<em>

**It was like my heart was burning with a new hope the first time. But now I sit on another RideBack. I know I'm excited, but where's that light that was guiding me before? With Fuego, the adrenaline pumped so much more. I want to ride as fast as I can, but...This rideback feels like it's holding me back rather than helping me go further. I can't give up, though. I won't let history repeat. I have to wind!**__

_I dance blindly in a cage.  
>She was beaten to the ground.<br>Streets are filled with lies.  
>No one knows what's right and what is wrong.<br>_

**As the race is starting, I'm beginning to notice just how hard it is to go faster. This rideback feels like it has a mind of its own, going against me! Were my feelings when I rode Fuego only for Fuego? As I listen to Hishida's explanation of the support system the rideback has, I frown. What do you mean? You mean I lost control over a system that Fuego didn't have fully functioning? Is that a good thing or a bad thing, anyway?**

_So you think we are one peaceful nation.  
>Did you imagine this starvation?<br>Why we stain the love when we need it.  
>We are fed up with your opinion.<br>_

**Hishida fixed the rideback I'm on, so now the support won't cause me trouble- and I have to admit, it feels pretty good now. I have control- but I'm way behind. I can feel the strength of those around me pushing me forward, faster than ever. The rideback is listening to me- it doesn't feel the same as Fuego still, but it feels more similar. I'm feeling more in tune. Oh look, I'm getting closer to Tamayo! I really passed a lot of people after all.**

_Stars fall out of the sky, words turned into lies.  
>Drunk with the power that forces us to hate.<br>I sacrifice all my life. The evolution was so wrong.  
>The heart it yearns, for a love that's pure and true.<br>The palace crumbles to the ground.  
><em>

**As I ride forward, I notice that some of the other contestants are a bit cocky. There's quite a bit of pushing and shoving, as if it's a life or death battle. But I'm not going to give up! I won't let the words of encouragement my friends gave me become lies in the distance. I have to sacrifice everything on this race- I have to give it my all. In my heart, I'm sure that's true.**

_Yes I can. No I can't. I must go.  
>Or Should I stay? I cried hard.<br>Is that me? But no more tears._

_Yes I can. No I can't. I must go.  
>Or Should I stay? I cried hard.<br>Is that me? Ready go yes!  
><em>

**Something's starting to feel off. Is that smoke I smell? I can't give up, but I'm almost afraid to move on. But the rideback deserves so much more from me. Riding Fuego after that rain was like a calling and it made me stop crying. I didn't know why I returned, but I felt a need to stay with the rideback path. Right! I have to keep going! I made my decision.**

_I found the light, was real, I am united  
>I found guide-in line in the raging world<br>There you see, in the sky, even in this insane world  
>Ride on Back<br>All we need is your sympathy  
><em>

**This race is like a new light. I have to finish it. But why do I feel like I'm losing control again? The rideback! The smoke is coming from the rideback! I can't believe I didn't notice- but why is the engine so hot? And why am I unable to move the way I want now? Oh no- I'm crashing. This is really horrible luck. I felt the crash easily, and nearly fell. Taking off my helmet, I sighed. I lost, but I did my best. And the others seem proud of me. But why do I feel so down?**

_Stars fall out of the sky, words turned into lies.  
>Drunk with the power that forces us to hate.<br>I sacrifice all my life. The evolution was so wrong.  
>The heart it yearns, for a love that's pure and true.<br>The palace, it crumbles to the ground.  
><em>

**After the race we had a party, but I just didn't feel like joining in. I had become so drunk with motivation that I sacrificed everything on that race, and I couldn't even pull through because I pushed the engine so hard. Apparently a lot of other racers got nervous too. But isn't it normal to want to go so fast? Am I strange? Am I not meant to ride? I snuck out of the party with these thoughts. I didn't care if I was meant to ride. I wanted to. So I went to the one that would understand.**

_But I want to see you again. _

**I went to Fuego, and rode my heart out to ease the pain of a new confusion.**


End file.
